When loaded with a fluid to be supplied, by way of example and not limitation, such as paint, a spray gun is heavy and can be difficult to properly maneuver when applying fluid onto surfaces to be coated. Known spray gun handles do not contain ergonomic features that allow the user to support the weight of the sprayer through multiple contact and support points. The lack of this feature can cause excessive tension and stress on the hand and arm of the operator of the spray gun. Repetitive stress is thus placed on specific areas of the operators hand and arm because the grip design of the spray gun does not adequately allow for the operator to balance the weight of the fluid reservoir when moving the sprayer around. Examples of various configurations of known spray gun handles can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,129; 5,332,156; U.S. Pat. Nos. D661,964; D285,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,046; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0042333. While each of these examples appears suitable for its intended purpose as a fluid applicator sprayer, the configurations disclosed do not contain the features that allow for better control and reduced stress and fatigue on the operator. The problem with traditional fluid applicator sprayer handles is that the top heavy fluid reservoir can become unwieldy to the operator and cause discomfort for the operator when used for extended periods of time.